


Little secret

by maddiedarlin



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, America the hero, France bashing, M/M, No Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiedarlin/pseuds/maddiedarlin
Summary: England hides a secret from the other nations and it could be the death of him. He's in need of saving and America might be the one to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the person helped me write this a long time ago but I am a nostalgic person so when I found this I had to upload it. We don't hate France, it was honestly just a role to be filled and he filled it.

Thunder roared in the distance, but the padding of footsteps as they traveled through the house seemed much louder. I had retreated to my bedroom when they began to march up the stairs. I could feel my body shiver in fear as the footsteps inched closer and closer to my door. My blood ran cold as I lay in bed watching the door knob turn ever so slowly only to be thrown open wide.  
" YO IGGY!"  
"Good Lord, Alfred! What the bloody hell is the matter with you! You can't just bust into someones home in the middle of the night!" I said scolding him while trying to hide my relief that is was Alfred rather than...him.  
"Relax, dude. My car battery died and your place was the closest. I need that piece of shit you call a car to give me a boost." I rolled my eyes at his jab and got out of bed.  
As we drove out into the storm Alfred broke the silence.  
"So I, uh, I saw Francis at the bar to night. He seemed to be having fun" I replied with a noncommittal grunt and he took it as a sign to push on.  
"He was making friends." I was fully aware of Francis' infidelities. After all it wasn't as though he kept them secret, every one and their grandmother knew he liked to screw. The other countries looked at me with pity because of it. America sighed heavily and looked at me.  
"Why the hell do you do it, Arthur?"  
"I haven't the foggiest of what you are referring to and my relationship is none of your business." I said feigning ignorance which only irritated him futher.  
"Don't gimme that shit, Arthur. You know full well what he's doing. If he can't be faithful to you then he doesn't deserve you." I could feel my eyes begin to water as I parked by his pick up truck.  
"Alfred, please can we just get this done?" His face softened as he looked at me. I kept my eyes down as his hand rose to cup my cheek and brush aside a stray tear. It was then that a blue lexus passing by caught my attention and a wave of fear washed over me. It went unnoticed as Alfred proceeded to jump the car. As soon as he closed the hood of my car, I sped off towards the house knowing that things would only be worse if I didn't return. Francis was still sitting in his car as I pulled into the drive. I rushed out of the car and approach the driver side door only to be knocked to the ground by the rapidly openning door. Blood dripped off my swollen lip and stained the collar of my shirt.  
"Get up and get your whore ass in the house now!" I scrambled of the ground and ran inside. I waited in the living room, shaking in my soaked clothes when the front door opened and slammed shut. I watched as he took a long drag of his cigarette.  
"Would you like to explain to moi what Amerique was doing in your car?" He asked coldly.  
"His car broke down and-..." I was cut off by him gripping my arm and using it to put out his cigarette. I screamed at it burnt into the flesh of my arm.  
"Don't lie to me, you little slut!" He growled into my ear. He released my arm leaving me to crumble to the floor.  
"I'm not lying! Francis, please!?" I begged with tears streaming down my face but an uneasy smile grew on his face.  
"Calm down, mon cher. Obviously this violence is not sinking in, non? I think it's time we try something to try and teach you to behave." Suddenly he snatched me up by my hair and dragged me towards the back door. Once we got to the porch he kicked me down the stairs leaving me face down in the mud. He disappeared for only a second, returning with a thing of rope in his hands. I watched helplessly as he tied my wrists to the porch railing and left me in the freezing rain.  
I laid still in the mud feeling the rain soothe my bumps and bruises. I was meant to stay out in the cold, chained up like a dog. I replayed the evenings events through my mind, brought out of my thoughts only by the sound of a slamming car door. The pitter patter of rain was interrupted by arguing and the sound of glass shattering. The patio door swung open and my body tensed at the fear of what was to come but nothing did. I peeked up through my lashes on to see America's horrified face looking at me.  
"Jesus Christ, Iggy." He said looking over my beaten and battered form. The cold had left me so numb that I barely registered when he began untying the rope and pulled me into his arms.  
"I'm so sorry, Iggy. I should have known. I'm so sorry." He repeated as he held me tight in his arms. I raised a hand and pet his hair as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.  
"Shhhh,love. No one knew."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok. Criticism is always welcome as long as it is constructive. This was written a long time ago so please don't be to harsh.


End file.
